The Lost Winchester Sister
by JackBoy15
Summary: Aidan Winchester never knew her brothers growing up and doubted they even knew of her and when they finally meet, she learns the brother she has come to love the most only has a year to live. Set in Season 3. Warning: Mild Language, possible spanking later of a minor.
1. Aidan Gabriella Winchester

**I have written a new story for Top Gun, The Innocence of a Child, check it out and let me know how you like it.**

* * *

Although I have lived in crappy foster homes since my uncle died when I was six and no one on my Mom's side of the family is stable enough to take care of me, not like they were planning on taking me, I have always known that my douchebag father was the very well- known, though not always well- liked supernatural hunter, John Winchester, the one that placed me in the foster hunters system where you get fostered with hunters to be trained as hunters and the system cares more about protecting the hunting business, than the children being abused by some hunters in the system.

I never really had an actual relationship with John, as all I ever was to my father was the consequence of some one night stand and was a mistake that should have never been born, dumping me in the foster hunters system to be broken into a hunter and only ever coming to check up on my progress, never to see if his daughter was being well cared for, not that I actually cared, since all I ever saw was a deadbeat Dad that always put his own need for revenge before his own two sons, leaving them on their own in rundown motel rooms for days at a time when they were my age, with no money for food, and leaves town right after my unstable Mom tells John that she was pregnant with me.

I haven't really lived in my Mom's custody since I was four months old, when my uncle took me away from her because of malnourishment which has effected some of my growth because of that, though did spend the summer with her and my new stepfather turned out to be a pedophile who wanted to use me for his pedophilia needs, and my Mom did nothing to protect me, she just stood there watching and did nothing to stop him, and when I was only eight years old, making John look like father of the year.

I didn't officially meet John until I was three and living with my Uncle Maxie who has always been like a father to me, when John suddenly shows up on my uncle's doorstep in the middle of the night, completely drunk and demanding to see his child as he attempted to take me from my uncle and break me into a hunter like I was a soldier, and not his three year old daughter that he forced into his truck and intended to get behind the wheel while drunk, but not before my uncle went after him.

I had never seen my uncle ever lose his temper like he had with John, not even with me when I was having a tantrum or the time he spanked me when I was four, but John had really set my uncle off when he tried to kidnap me and sure took a lot for my uncle to lose his temper as he is normally a patient and gentle person, thought when it came to me, he could be quite protective.

After that one traumatic incident with my drunken ass father who I have no respect for , John never showed up to take me away from my uncle again, though was probably more out of pride as my Uncle Maxie had beat him bloody, but I doubted that John actually wanted me, he was just drunk and only wanted a replacement hunter, not a daughter.

His youngest son had decided to accept a scholarship to Stanford University, instead of continuing to hunt the thing that killed his Mom over twenty years ago which really pissed John off, who had then kicked him out of the family when he chose to leave for college and was when John tried to take me away from my uncle to force me into the family hunting business, even if I planned to go into hunting already as my uncle had been a hunter as my mother is, which was how my parents met, when I was older, but I wanted nothing to do with John even if he was my father, never knowing what he is capable of.

I have always known what lies in the dark, though my uncle didn't plan to begin my training until I was eight, but died when I was barely six and didn't get anymore of a say in my training than I did, it was either train or starve and we were barely fed as it was.

My Uncle Maxie had been homeschooling me since I was four so he could educate me properly without the interference of the public school system which my uncle had certain views on what should be allowed to be taught in the school system, saying the public school system is much too protective on what can be taught in their schools and how students are not challenged enough in public school.

Though I actually preferred the homeschooling over going to public school anyway as I really don't do well with interacting with other kids my own age, not really having the best social skills as I have been homeschooled and isolated by the foster hunters system since my uncle died when I was six, which caused me to get into a lot of fights at the group home from the anger and resentment I have from being denied a proper childhood when all these kids were born into perfect families with perfect parents, when neither of my parents wanted me and I would lash out at times.

I was nine when my hateful Aunt Isabella and cruel Uncle Ethan got their hands on me, kidnapping me from the system so my drug dealing uncle could force me to sell drugs for him on the street if I wanted to eat my small portion I was given every other day, and locking me in a cold basement to sleep down there at night, running away to the one person I knew I could always trust, Missouri Moesley who was a close friend of my Uncle Maxie and if my uncle trusted her, she would keep me safe.

If it wasn't for my good for nothing father, I would have been allowed to live with Missouri as my uncle had planned for me if something were to ever happen to him, but John interfered in the custody process before it was complete and since John had never actually signed away his rights as my father, there was nothing that Missouri or my older gay cousin, Troy, who was Uncle Maxie's son with his two little sister's, Aria and Hazel, could do about John taking me away, even if he didn't plan on keeping me himself, but by the time my uncle's lawyer realized John was just planning on putting me in the foster hunters system, I was already in the system and there was no way of tracking me.

Missouri and my Uncle Maxie grew up with each other in Kansas, though unlike my uncle who was raised to be a hunter like I was, Missouri is a very gifted psychic, like my mother had been before she allowed the drugs and alcohol control her and I was supposedly one as well, though haven't quite developed any psychic abilities yet, but Missouri says I have been showing signs in development, but I am not even eleven yet.

I knew my Uncle Maxie had been worried about me being psychic, secretly hoping I wouldn't develop as my Mom became addicted to drugs and alcohol because she couldn't handle being psychic, but I am not my Mom and I don't want to be anything like her, and I fear becoming psychic, though Missouri says I have nothing to fear and not to let being psychic frighten me because of what happened to my mother, telling me I have what is known as the gift of sight, a very powerful psychic gift once I fully develop, with the way I randomly draw, but my artistic ability is all my own.

The Holden woman have been psychics for generations as it is in our blood, though we don't all fully develop, like my cousin Aria, who is fourteen and past the age of development which is normally between the ages of eleven to thirteen that you would show signs of development and should show signs of having psychic abilities by age nine, and Aria had never showed any signs when I lived with her, but could easily be a late bloomer, it happens, but real rare.

I have always been artistic and had a passion for art and was constantly being punished in the group home for doing art during free time in the recreation center, instead of studying up more on hunting, even when we did get free time, we didn't actually get free time.

Though my family hunts the evil supernatural for a living, we are also part of the supernatural world as we are of a mix race of human and the natural Elfish race which gives us human instincts with the ability to bend one of the natural elements: air, water, earth, and fire, giving us immortality when our Elf traits full develops, with extra strength and senses, and compulsion, an ability that can control someone's mind which can make me feel uncomfortable when using, knowing what it feels like to have no control or say in your own life.

It is quite common for Elfish siblings to get their immortality together, even half- brothers ohwho I have never even met or know anything about, with two older half- brothers on my douchebag father's side and two older stepbrothers when my mother had remarried my second stepfather after her first husband was arrested and charged with domestic abuse, and a younger half- brother who was twice my size, and if my older half- brothers complete their Elf immortality, I would then complete my own Elf immortality, followed by my annoying half- brother, Caleb, though isn't a Winchester, is related to me and my stepbrothers are related to him, connecting all of us together and if Elfish siblings are close connected to each other, they can connect telepathy with each other.

When I first ran away two months ago and showed up on Missouri's doorstep, abused and underfed, I never expected Missouri to take me in, now that I was a troubled ten year old child that no one wanted to help and have me stay with her, even willing to go get what little belongings I have from the group home which never even bothered to report me missing as it could bring attention to the system, but I was her family and needed protection against my drug dealing uncle, who obviously has people looking for me as I know too much, but I don't want to be a burden, especially when I could be putting her in danger.

Missouri had told me that she can handle herself quite well and I didn't need to worry about her being in danger with my uncle looking for me and intending to kidnap me again, besides Missouri says I was the child, not her and I was the one that needs to be taking care of as I should feel safe and protected, but haven't felt that way since my Uncle Maxie died. All I ever really wanted was a place that I could call home with a family that wanted and actually cared what happened to me, feeling like an outsider in Missouri's family whenever her family all came over for Sunday Brunch after attending church services, making me feel uncomfortable and unwelcome, especially since I never attended church with them, having lost what little faith I did have when my uncle died four years ago.

Missouri had respected my wishes to not push church and her beliefs on me as I had my own personal views on religion, and her family wouldn't respect that, always bringing up religion around me, having their own views and opinions on Missouri for not forcing me to attend church with her and making their opinions known about me, never making me feel welcome with the way they treated me.

It wasn't Misssouri's fault that her family treated me like I am nothing but a waste of fresh air and Missouri couldn't really blame me for not wanting to attend Sunday Brunch anymore because of their treatment towards me, but I had enough drama with my Uncle Ethan trying to discover my whereabouts so he can just use me as his personal drug dealer that he didn't have to pay, with a cold- hearted grandfather who refused to believe his precious daughter would allow her husband to her bastard niece in such a sinful way or his sweet little innocent girl having allowed her daughter to be molested by her new husband, calling me a liar and hit me with his belt for having been a bastard, which was what pushed me into cutting at nine years of age, feeling it was my only escape.

It had been real easy to cut myself while being with my Aunt and Uncle, though I doubt they paid much attention to me when I wasn't of use to them and they wouldn't have cared what I did anyway, but Missouri actually paid attention to me and had only been with her for a couple of weeks, having been hiding my cuts since coming to stay with her until Missouri caught me, threatening to spank me real good with her wooden spoon if she ever caught me doing that to myself again, though she did give a few good swats with that wicked spoon of hers and still couldn't believe a wooden spoon can hurt so much, before making me stand in the corner for a good thirty minutes which seemed like an eternity with my short attention span and why Missouri tells me it was a effective punishment.

Missouri didn't tell me at the time as she is still real worried about my well- being, not wanting me to get my hopes up, but she has been searching for a way to get in touch with my two older brothers, though Missouri hasn't heard anything from them since hearing of the famous Winchester brothers opening the gates of Hell and accidently letting hundreds of demons out before closing the gates, but not quite sure how I personally feel about them who I doubt even know of my existence.

Though I know Missouri wants me stay with her, she knows that I am not safe living with her, as long as my uncle as his drug dealing friends looking for me as I know too much and Missouri loves me as much as if I was her own daughter and has to protect me from Ethan's abuse, deserving to have the right to just be a ten year old child, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ethan makes the connection with Missouri and comes for me.

That was one of the reasons why Missouri has been trying to contact my brothers, who Missouri is threatening to whack them both with her wooden spoon when she gets her hands on them for not keeping in contact as promised, and for my oldest brother for selling his soul to save his younger brother's life with only a year to live and Missouri wanted my brothers to take me on the road with them, knowing I would be safe.

As much as Missouri wants me to go with my brothers, I was unsure of my feelings about being related by blood through a douchebag father that looked the other way and allowed me to be abused in the system, the same father they show loyalty to, who could have known all along what John did to me and what keep them from betraying me, but I was Aidan Gabriella Winchester and bad always seems to follow wherever I go.


	2. Agent Henrickson

I have been living at Missouri's for almost three months now while she has been trying to get in touch with my two older half-brother's, but has still been unsuccessful, though Missouri had managed to make contact with one of their close friends in Sioux Falls, who was probably going to give them a message, so we could be making contact soon, but there is one thing I know for sure, that if Missouri manages to make contact with my brother's and convinces them to take me on the road with them, I was going to really miss her

I was up in my temporarily bedroom that Missouri says that I could make as my very own, saying that she wanted me to feel comfortable and as safe as I could possibly feel with my Uncle Ethan hunting me down like garbage while living with her and a child's bedroom should always feel content and a safe have where nothing bad could ever happen, drawing while she had her family over for Sunday Brunch and to avoid anymore confrontations with her family about me choosing to not believe in God, I don't go downstairs while they are visiting with Missouri and enjoyed just having some quiet time to myself which I haven't had much of in my life.

I was drawing a picture to go along with a story that I told Missouri last night after dinner when we were doing the dishes though I kept getting distracted with my story and let my overactive imagination run wild, but Missouri was very patient with me, especially with how hyperactive I can get, when I am rambling another one of my stories I made up and listens to all of my story, never once telling me to shut up or bring it down a notch when I get overly excited and hyper while telling them, but I think it amuses her when I get so energetic that I feel like I ate an entire bowl of sugar and Missouri thinks that I need to get checked out for ADHD, while telling one of the stories that I thought up, but being cooped up in a house when you are already hyperactive for three months at ten because you have a drug dealing uncle looking for you, has got you having all this energy that you don't really need and without hunting and being nowhere close to finding my brother's, I don't have many options or chances to burn my hyperactive energy off.

I could hear hear all the chatter and laughing going on downstairs from my bedroom and wish I could join in some of the fun with the other kids so I could burn off at least some of my energy without being looked down at by being judged and belittled for not believing in God or having any faith, feeling excluded form not having a family of my own and that Missouri's family won't even consider including me in the fun as I was just a bastard child and not a ten year old girl with feelings like anyone else, but being a bastard is frowned upon and they couldn't encourage such a sin.

Missouri was also real concerned about my lack of schooling as I haven't been doing my schooling since before the incident with my uncle and the Foster Hunter's System didn't care much about us having a proper education as the learning of reading and writing wasn't part of the Hunter's in training program that was put in place for us kids, and because the stupid system believes that learning our hunting skills is more important than learning our reading and math skills, not seeming to realize we need some of those skills to make a good hunter so they are either real stupid or they just don't care what happens to us once we are in the field, a lot of foster kids in the system don't have the ability to read and those who do know how to read, can barely read beyond a second grade reading level as there wasn't anyone that could teach them.

If I had been born in the system, instead of being placed in the system when my Uncle Maxie died when I was six, I might not know how to read myself and am eternally grateful that my Uncle Maxie started homeschooling me early and learned how to read before I was even five and my older cousin Troy had given me a kindle for my seventh birthday so I managed to keep up with my reading when I was in the system as I hadn't been allowed to have any visitors while I was living in the group home on John's orders, but it wasn't like Troy knew where I was even if he was allowed to visit me anyway.

As much as I loved drawing and just having some quiet time to myself, it doesn't really help so much with my hyperactive tendencies, especially with the possibility of me having ADHD so I really did need to burn off some of my energy or I will never get to sleep tonight and I really wanted to go put on my pair of old used roller blades on that my cousin Troy gave me after he outgrew them though they don't fit me too well as I am much smaller than he was at my age and they are practically falling apart, but there isn't anything I can do about it as I can't afford another pair right now and I love rollerblading just too much to let it go, and just go and skate in the basement that Missouri lets me use since I'm not really allowed to go outside, but I left my skates downstairs in the living room where the party is going on and though Missouri says I am welcome to join anytime, I don't want to have a confrontation with them.

It had quieted down some from what I could hear from downstairs as they probably were slowly starting to leave since it was already late afternoon and almost close to dinnertime and Missouri and I usually go out to the park early afternoon on Sunday's so I can burn off all my excess energy, but it was already starting to get dark as her family had stayed longer than usual, and heard a doorbell ring from downstairs and curious of who that might be, I lingered out of my room from where I spent most of the afternoon bored out of my mind, to see who was at the door.

I saw an African-American man that looked to be in his late thirties standing there, dressed in a fancy suit that made him look stuck up, with two unfriendly looking police officers behind him that made me feel uncomfortable as I went to stand next to Missouri, slightly hiding behind her like a frightened child though not making it so noticeable, not liking their stories and wanting them to just leave so I didn't have to endure their staring any longer as I felt Missouri give me a comforting pat on the back, hearing my thoughts of them as Missouri cleared her throat, getting their attention, "Yes, can I help you?," Missouri asked the African-American man dressed in a business suit that looked to be the leader, wanting to get rid of them, obviously sensing my fear and she didn't need her mind-reading to sense that in me.

I never was one to ever admit fear, even when I was small and still living with my Uncle Maxie as I had always been raised that showing fear is wrong and crying is even worse, especially as a foster kid growing up in the system for Hunter's and you don't want to be labeled as being that crying kid, having to always hide our fear and we were never allowed to show any emotions or you would be severely beaten, sometimes starved until you learned how to not show emotion, and was constantly abused and starved from showing too much anger to a point that I remain emotionless most of the time and I know that worries Missouri that I'm afraid to let my guard sown and feel like any other ten year old kid, but I just don't know how to open up when I have been closed up my whole life and I hope that one day I can open up to someone that I can trust.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Agent Henrickson and these are my accompanying police officers and I am on the hunt for the FBI's Most-Wanted, the Winchester Brother's and I have been made aware recently, Miss Moesley that Dean and Sam Winchester have this younger illegitimate half-sister that the Winchester's don't seem to even be aware of, that is in your care," the man, Agent Henrickson said, and didn't like the way this man was talking about me or how he even found out about me as my records that are what kept my brother's from knowing about me to begin with, are supposedly to be sealed on John's orders or they would have been notified of me as soon as John died, having no idea what this man wanted from me and even though I never met my older brother', I also wasn't going to turn on my own family, despite not knowing them than I would be no better than the Holden's.

"Yes I do and what does Aidan have to do with anything, sir. She is just a ten year old little girl, it isn't like she can do much of anything as like you said, the boys don't even know of Aidan's existence at this time," Missouri said, defensively, feeling her arms wrap around me protectively, not liking where this is going.

"We don't want or need the help of finding the Winchester's from some useless bastard girl who isn't going to be of any use though something tells me she wouldn't sell out her own blood anyway. She is a Winchester and as far as I am concerned, that sickness is in her blood ad we can't risk having another Winchester running loose so I have permission to do what it takes to get the Winchester's behind bars, even if it means using their own sister against them so that kid is leverage. The last thing we need is another Winchester so I have a court order that allows me to remove the child from your care, though you don't actually have legal custody of the kid and if you refuse, my officers will place you under arrest for the kidnap of a child," Agent Henrickson said, threatening her and gripping Missouri tighter, not wanting to go with these strange men, but trying to hide my fear.

"Aidan is just an innocent child, you bastard, not some juvenile delinquent and you can't just come into my home and treat her like a common criminal and those boys aren't killers either, despite what you might think," Missouri spat at him, angrily and in my whole ten years of life that I have known Missouri, I have never seen her that angry before, not even when she caught me cutting myself in the bathroom and swatted me good with that evil wooden spoon of hers, but surprisingly she was very calm about that though she had been quite upset so I'm trying very hard not to cut anymore as I didn't like her being upset with me, even though I only did it because my being born had been a curse.

"It doesn't really matter to me if she is just some good for nothing innocent kid and as far as I am concerned, she is the ten year old bastard child of John Winchester, father of Dean and Sam Winchester and that is good enough for me to take the brat in and like I said, I will do anything it takes to put those Winchester's behind bars, and maybe I will find her a good foster home, but only if she cooperates. I have no problem with taking her by force if I have to, Ma'am, as I am not interested in the kid's welfare," Agent Henrickson said, only interested in me for some kind of leverage and had no problem with traumatizing a ten year old girl in the process as long as Agent Dickhead gets what he wants and though I know I don't have much of a choice in the matter, I wasn't planning on going quietly, either.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, Agent Dickhead," I said,using my new nickname for him as I heard Missouri say, "Aidan Gabriella," reprimanding me for my foul language from my former Foster Hunter's in the system and the foster kids from the group home that had no problem swearing in front of me, and now I swear more than a sailor though I do try to clean up my language around Missouri, knowing she doesn't quite like the idea of ten year old swearing like a sailor, but it isn't really working out too well as it is a bad habit to break.

"Kid, you certainly have a mouth on you that a young girl your age has no right even saying and what you really need, kid is a good mouth washing to clean that dirty mouth out, but you don't exactly get a say in this court order. Now, we could either do this the easy way where you up to your room and pack a small bag or the hard way where you get carried out kicking and screaming by one of my men with no bag. So Miss Winchester, what is it going to be," Agent Henrickson asked, and getting much too close to me for comfort and close enough that I could kick him good in the shins, and hearing Agent Dickhead grunt in pain as one of his men made a grab for me, causing me to bite down on his arm from manhandling me, forcing him to let go of me and went to kick him but Missouri pulled me back to keep me from having any more violent outbursts.

I tensed up as Agent Dickhead approached me, not liking this man one damn bit and was ready to kick him again, but he was keeping enough distance between him and my good kicking leg,"Kid, you are in need of some good old fashioned discipline that will set those behavioral issues of yours straight so I guess we are going to have to do this the hared way, aren't we," he said, pulling out a set of handcuffs to restrain me with, like I didn't know how to get out of a pair of handcuffs as I was raised as a hunter, but not like I am going to say anything, though should grab my stuffed rabbit, Mr. Snuffles that I had gotten for Christmas one year from the volunteering Santa Claus in the group home before they restrained me as it didn't seem like I was going to have a choice.

"I have no problem with putting these on some undisciplined brat, so are you going to be a good little girl or am I going to have to put you on a time-out," he said, sharply, making me want to cringe and tear up, but I couldn't show him fear and give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, "Fuck you Agent Dickhead! You can't just come and lock me up for just being a Winchester, I have fucking rights," I spat at him, who just smirked at me, not even giving a damn.

I know deep down I was going to be forced to go with them as I didn't want Missouri to be arrested, but if they were to take me, I would be vulnerable and open for my uncle to find me and Missouri knew that too as she tried explaining to Agent Dickhead the dangerous situation with my abusive drug dealing uncle, but didn't seem to really care too much except that I was his leverage as I was roughly grabbed from Missouri's side and forced up the stairs with the one cop I bit and proud of it,"Three minutes kid, so make it count, we're leaving with our without it," he barked at me, probably still annoyed I bit him before slamming my bedroom door shut and standing outside it so I couldn't escape.

I couldn't even begin to explain how petrified I actually was at the thought of having to go with them as Missouri came upstairs, carrying my roller blades with her and away from them, "Baby, it's going to be alright, I'm going to call your uncle's lawyer, remember Mr. Drake? He will take care of everything," she said, kissing my forehead and holding me close as the tears in my eyes started to spill over, grabbing my green cargo knapsack that has seen much better days and started putting some of my clothes in my bag for me, glad Missouri had taken me clothes shopping, deeming my clothes needed replacement earlier this week as I grabbed my stuffed rabbit, Mr. Snuffles from my bed, holding him tight as he would keep my fears away.

"Don't you worry baby, your uncle won't touch you if I have anything to say about it or I will bang on that drug dealers door and carry you out myself, but try to look at the positive side, at least you will get to meet the boys and I had a feeling this might happen, so I have a letter here addressed to your oldest brother, Dean and when you see him, I want you to give it to him, can you do that for me, baby and don't forget to bring them back with you, I owe those boys a few good whacks with my spoon so don't be running off on them and hitchhiking back here as I know that you are thinking of doing, it will only freak them out, especially Dean," Missouri said, knowing me too well and making me feel better as she slid a hand written letter in my bag, just as the unfriendly cop came barging into my room.

He grabbed me up roughly by the arm, "Let's go, no more stalling, we have a long drive ahead of us,kid," he said and terrified, I clung to Missouri with everything I got, not wanting to go with them as there was no telling what they would do to me when we are alone and for once in four years, I started crying and throwing a fit that would make any six year old proud, screaming for Missouri as I was forcefully pulled away from the content of her arms as I was roughly dragged from my bedroom and being pushed down the stairs by the unfriendly cop that didn't seem to care that I was just a ten year old girl and pushing me into the back of the car, locking the doors behind him with no way for me to get out with Mr. Snuffles and my knapsack close to my side and seeing that Missouri snuck my American girl doll, Tori as I named her that Uncle Maxie got me for my sixth birthday, a month before he died, into my bag, feeling all alone and emptiness inside as we drove away as Missouri is one of few that was ever good to me and wondered if I will ever see her again, and wishing that I had been allowed to say goodbye.


	3. The Winchester Brothers

I have long since acknowledged of these dicks being in the car with me, making it obvious that I was ignoring their presence though that didn't mean that I wasn't still very much alert of them being in the car with me, after all I was still a hunter, and refusing to go to sleep so I could be caught at a disadvantage, despite having been told that I should get some rest since I have nothing better to do with being stuck in this car with them for the last few hours and we still have a few more hours to go before arriving in Monument, Colorado where apparently my two older brothers were stupid enough to get themselves arrested, already missing Missouri as she would know how to make me feel better.

I have never dealt with the feeling of missing someone as I had never been with anyone long enough to really get too attached to anyone though most weren't even worth missing, unlike with Missouri who had been nothing but kind to me, sometimes treating me even better than my favorite uncle and though I know my uncle loved me, he just loved his own kids more even if he never said anything;I was just his sister's bastard child that she had tried to kill, nothing important.

I could see Agent Dickhead exhale with impatience from seeing me still awake with him, but that asshole should just get over it as I have no intention of going to sleep anytime soon, though I have a feeling that he just doesn't like children and I have been taught how to stay up for hours at a time without needing sleep so he was much more likely to pass out before I would, but there is no way I was going to sleep somewhere where I didn't even feel safe.

I was completely exhausted and starving from having not eaten much of anything in almost two days as they didn't even give me a chance to have some dinner before they took me from Missouri's and hadn't ate that day because of Missouri's family having been over for brunch and seem to have some kind of issue with me and just because these assholes took me against my will with my only fault being that I was born a Winchester, doesn't mean I was going to make it easy on them, with having been difficult for this whole trip; and the one cop that still looks like he wants to smack me even in his sleep, but I was never one to do things quietly.

I think Missouri had been right about me having ADHD as I just couldn't sit still for much longer than ten minutes and was driving that jackass cop crazy from me moving around in my seat too much and refused to even let me stretch my legs as they wouldn't let me out of the car so I could just go to the bathroom when we had stopped for gas, not caring that I am close to having an accident and they must be completely heartless to not let a ten year old girl use the bathroom; treating me like trash for just being the little sister to the famous Winchester brothers when I have never even met them, but it isn't like I could choose my family.

Almost three hours later, close to being ten at night, we pulled into the parking lot of Monument Police Station though I was ignoring most of my surroundings, I was much more alert than all of them combined and glad when the unfriendly cop whose name I have yet to learn, not that I actually cared, who stared at me for most of this damn ride which really had me creeped out got out of the back of the car, dragging me unwillingly out of the car with him and into the station though I was putting up quite a fight, even tried biting him a few times until jackass slapped me in the face which had me fall onto the floor of the police lobby and landing on my ankle funny so that was sure going to slow down my plan of running away as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Hey come on now, that brat is the only leverage that we got that we can use against those Winchester brother's, she is the only plan we got so we might be able to catch those boys with their pants down since they don't even know of their own sister's existence," Agent Dickhead said, scolding jackass for slapping me which I found rather amusing, not really giving a damn that one of his officers just slapped a ten year old girl that caused me to hurt my ankle, just caring that I was a tool that was being used to catch my brothers and thrown away like trash when he is done with me, but he is right I am a Winchester and I have no intention of going along with anything quietly.

"Who cares if the little brat is knocked around a bit, and it's not like the Winchester's are going to actually care, she's just some lowlife Winchester love child. So, what are we to do with the little bastard after she is no longer any use to us, throw her in the streets," the unfriendly cop whose name I have still yet to learn so have renamed him Officer Jackass for the time being though that is probably what I will still call him anyway said, not giving a shit where I end up though it isn't like I haven't lived on the streets before with the many times I had run away from being in the system and had to learn how to survive in the streets as it gets rough and it is more complicated than just finding a place to sleep.

"I haven't quite decided what I am going to do with her yet, but this should give those boys quite a reaction with not even knowing they have a little kid sister that still has that look of innocence about her, though we all know this child doesn't have one innocent bone in her body, she's a bloody Winchester and that should explain everything," that Dickhead said to the handful of cops we were now surrounded by in the lobby, making me uncomfortable as I don't really do well with crowds of people as it causes me to get overwhelmed as I tried to brush my fiery red hair out of my face while still being roughly held by Officer Jackass, still being scorned for being a Winchester when all I was is just a ten year old girl with red hair and green eyes who was small for her age and my only crime was having a smartass attitude.

I started struggling against Officer Jackass, not liking the way how he was handling me with such cruelty as he was starting to hurt me with the way he has a firm grip on me that were tightly around my arms that are sure to be bruised from his grip, kicking him in his private place, making him drop me on the floor and started to make a run for it, despite having a badly sprained ankle, but was easily caught by Officer Jackass who smacked me in the face for the second time tonight even though I was still struggling against him and that was sure going to mess up my face and I know Missouri was sure going to blow a gasket when she sees, if I see her again.

I felt myself being held down roughly by Officer Jackass while I screamed as loud as I could that was sure to be heard from outside, despite knowing that no one was going to help me as Agent Dickhead started coming towards me with a needle which caused me to just go nuts, having some real bad memories with needles when I was living in the group homes for hunters as they would inject us with multiple drugs to get us to behave so we would be calm and not so hyper and I was constantly being injected with being so hyperactive and always had to go through these terrible withdraws because I was being injected so much, so I am now petrified of getting injections now and causing me to lash out at anyone who comes near me with a needle as I was forcefully injected with a sedative and watched as everything around me went black.

* * *

I could hear voices all around me, but they were unfamiliar to me which I didn't like as I was already feeling vulnerable because of those damn drugs, all I knew was that I was real cold and didn't have my coat with me as I forgotten it at Missouri's and felt like I was back in my Uncle Ethan's cellar where I had been forced to sleep every night for months and being held captive by my uncle is actually how I found out I was also highly allergic to spider and mosquito bites which I never knew before, having had a allergic reaction while I was there and had to spend the night at the hospital that they were dumb enough to leave me at and think that I wouldn't even try to escape.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you people! You don't drug a little ten year old girl, do you even realize just how wrong that is, what kind of fucking cops are you to treat an innocent child like this just because she is related to us, she is just a little girl and which one of you is the one that smacked my ten year old little sister around because have fun living because as soon as I get my hands free, I am going to end you all for marking her up like that," I heard a deep rough voice holler out to someone as I started to slowly wake up from the injection I was forcefully given that had knocked me out and put me to sleep, and making me vulnerable and drowsy from the drug, feeling that I was lying down next to someone, but still couldn't seem to open up my eyes.

"I honestly, could really care less about what my officer did to your bratty bastard kid sister, Winchester, all that bastard kid is to me is leverage and besides, she was kicking and biting my officer so deserved all of what he gave her and the little bastard has quite an attitude problem, besides I don't do kids, especially one that is an insolent Winchester bastard that is related to the two of you and the sedative was the only way that we could contain her though it was only supposed to calm her, we never meant to actually knock the kid out as we didn't really pay attention to the bastard's small size, and accidently giving her an adult dose," I heard Agent Dickhead say nastily, making me curl up and shake in fear.

"She is just a innocent little girl that didn't ask for this and you had no right to pull her into this when she is fucking only ten years old who has already been through enough as it is, do you even realize or care what you have done and it is sick that you tried to use a child against us. Did you really think that I didn't know I had a kid sister in the system somewhere? I knew about having a sister even if Sam didn't and went to pull her out of that messed up system when I heard what my Dad did to her which was a cruel thing to do to a child, but my Dad hid her from me so I couldn't remove her and I have been looking for her since, but didn't hear anything of my sister until a few days ago," I heard someone, probably one of my brothers, shout and wondering if they were trying to see who can shout the loudest, and sounding like he has quite a temper.

I felt a hand touch the top of my head that made me flinch away from habit, after years of being abused as that is all I ever knew because of my sad excuse for a mother and causing me to have serious trust and abandonment issues because of her, especially with men and knew that it could only be one of two people in this stupid cold cell that I was obviously in with which had been made clear after their little screaming match and the cold wasn't helping much as I couldn't seem to stop shivering to myself and I didn't even have my coat with me because those stupid cops wouldn't even let me grab it before we left, dragging me out literally by my hair and it doesn't seem right that they were allowed to treat me like that.

I felt something warm and thick, probably a blanket being placed over me and warming up my body from freezing half to death though the cell that we were all stuck in was still very cold, but helped some and wished I had worn my only pair of jeans instead of one of my skirts even if I was wearing grey yoga pants under my skirt and wishing I had been allowed to grab my coat before they dragged me out, "Do you know what I am trying to decide," Dickhead said, obviously taunting my two brothers which didn't seem nice as they were already sitting in jail.

I heard the one sigh in annoyance, "I don't know, whether Cialis will help you with your little condition," he said back to Agent Dickhead though had no idea what he meant by that and didn't really care right now as I just wanted to wake up and still be at Missouri's, with her still trying to make contact with my brothers and for this to just be a bad dream that I could wake up from, even though my whole life has been one bad dream.

"What to have for dinner tonight, steak or lobster? What the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate, with seeing you two in chains and all," Dickhead said and could care less what he ate, I haven't had a meal in two days since he came and got me or more like kidnapped me, but I have gone longer without eating so two days wasn't much of a big deal for me, even if I was hungry.

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way and watch your language in front of my sister," he said to Dickhead and curious what he was talking about though this was probably another one of those things I was still too young to know about, though wasn't really interested in learning and if I really wanted to know something, I could always ask Troy as he has always been honest with me.

I heard Agent Dickhead chuckle and laugh at my brother which wasn't very nice and my Uncle Maxie had said that you should always be kind to others even if you didn't like them and weren't that nice to you, "Now that's funny and I doubt one word is going to make much of a difference, besides the brat was saying a lot worse in Kansas when we picked the kid up from that supposed psychic with an attitude," Dickhead said though I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as I started to feel nauseous from that damn drug, wanting to just get sick, but still too weak to move from my spot.

"I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank. Couldn't keep us in that jail," my older brother said, taunting and teasing Agent Dickhead while feeling my brother brush some hair out of my face, trying to keep myself from flinching from his touch and wished that he wouldn't as I wasn't comfortable with him doing it though still kept my eyes closed, not having the strength to open them just yet and wish that I could see his face right now as that would be more amusing than anything.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart, I even underestimated your bastard kid sister when she jumped out of a moving car on the highway, never expecting to have some worthless ten year old foster kid outsmart me, but now, I'm ready," Dickhead said and almost laughed at having pulled one over him as he was stupid enough to think that I was just going to go with him willingly and not even try to escape.

"I'm not surprised, she is a Winchester, and that spark and fiery temper that you claim she has is in her blood that most likely comes from our father so ready to lose us again," he said, sounding proud though not sounding too interested in talking to him anymore and I don't blame him for that one, it got old and I was already bored from having to listen to them and I couldn't take much more of it.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super- maximum prison in Nevada till trial while your so called innocent sister goes to a juvenile detention center in solitary with no meals. Ready like isolation in a soundproof and windowless cell so small that between you and me, probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready? Take a good look at Sam and that fiery little red headed sister that you will never know because you will never see either of them ever again. Aw, where's that smug smile, Dean? I wanna see it," Dickhead said coldly as I found myself fighting to open my eyes, successfully as Dickhead looked down at me with a smirk.

"You got the wrong guys, dude and leave my sister out of this, she is just a little girl" the brother whose name was Dean said, as I saw that I was laying down on a cot behind both the two brothers in a cold cell with no coat and having both my hands and feet tied tightly together, and not liking how vulnerable that it made me feel though was wrapped in a thick grey blanket that was slowly warming me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry Dean, but the truth is that your Daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place, and probably conceived the brat so he could play with her. That's all and that's reality, but guess what, life sucks so get a helmet because everybody's got a sob story, but not everybody becomes a killer," he said, while I heard what sounded like a helicopter, before continuing, "And now I have two less to worry about, it's surf and turf time," he laughed, obviously taunting them before walking away, but not before I found the strength to push myself to sit up and shout back at him," Fuck you Dickhead and go suck a dick and tell Officer Jackass to go fuck himself too!"

It suddenly got quiet as the other two just looked at me in shock, probably not expecting those words to come out of a ten year olds mouth, but what should they expect, I grew up in a foul mouth speaking family and was forced into the hunters system when I was six so I obviously picked up the habit, realizing for the first time I was coming face to face with the two brothers I have always wanted to meet though also scared of what they would think of me, or even if they would want anything to do with me as they both stared back at me, completely speechless with having learned that they now have a new sister that they never knew.


	4. Possessed

We didn't get a chance to speak as this man approached the cell and the brothers noticed the man standing there as well which I had a real bad feeling that this was no friendly visit as I backed myself against the wall, fearing that he was here to take me back to that group home and moving slightly closer to the brothers as they stood up "Sam and Dean Winchester, it is a pleasure. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves," the bad man said, smirking at me which I did not appreciate, and suddenly he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, causing me to freeze up, when Dean yanks me out of the way as I watched as he got shot in the shoulder instead and pulling me back on the cot with him before I got hit, as shots came firing at us, hitting the wall right above that were barely missing us as I saw his eyes turn black, realizing that he was possessed by a demon which was my first encounter with one.

Sam, the younger brother who I was still unsure of, started speaking in Latin, recognizing it as an exorcism though never paid much attention to my Latin in my studies at the group home so I didn't know for sure, watching as the demon started shaking and suddenly stopped, "Sorry, I've gotta cut this short, it is gonna be a long night, fellas, little girl," he said, turning to me as well and felt a chill go through me as black smoke left the Deputy Director's body and dropped dead, literally though has probably been dead for months, if not longer and had a real bad feeling that this wasn't the end as Dickhead and Jackass barged in, only to see Sam with the Director's gun and the Deputy Director dead which did not look good for us.

"I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone," I heard Sam say calmly, putting the gun down while trying to remain calm even with a couple of cop people holding guns to his face which would of scared me as I heard Dean yell out, "He shot me and tried to shoot my sister, she's just a baby," as he held his arm that was obviously bleeding while still managing to keep one arm around me as the mean cops were yelling at Sam to get on his knees even though he didn't do anything wrong, "Check the body, there's no bullet wound. We did not kill him," Sam tried to reason with them as I watched the cops, not trusting them.

Go ahead. Check him and will you stop pointing at the kid, she looks ready to wet herself," I heard Agent Dickhead tell Officer Jackass, seeing him lower the gun from me and letting me breathe while the other officer went to check the body that I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from, "Vic, there's no bullet wound," he told Dickhead who got a mean look on his face, probably because he wanted to shoot one or both of my brothers and now he hasn't got reason.

Agent Dickhead looked over at us, annoyed and pointed his gun at us, "Talk or I start shooting and I am going to start with your ten year old bastard sister sitting right next to you so unless you want to see her blood spill, I suggest you start talking," Dickhead said, threatening me as Dean glanced down at me and noticed that we had the same green eyes though my bright flaming red hair was all my own and Uncle Maxie used to say it was what made me so special though my Grandfather said it was a sign that I was evil and will always be unlovable and wonder if I would ever be loved, "You won't believe us and stop calling her that, she's just a child, "I heard Dean say, though I doubt they would actually believe us, but Sam told them anyway.

"Fire up the chopper, we're taking them all out now. We'll bring the girl with us and deal with what to do with her later, "Dickhead said, as I got this terrible feeling that something was coming and wonder if it had something to do with me being psychic, "Yeah, do that," I heard Dean yell from next to me, sounding annoyed at them as we heard a blast from outside which I knew couldn't be a good thing as Agent Dickhead hurried down the hall and all that I can think of was that whatever was coming was obviously supernatural if I could sense it and have a feeling it was demonic and saying the first thing since my outburst, "Something bad is coming," as the lights suddenly went out which I knew couldn't be good.

I watched as the brothers stood up, looking alert and going into hunter mode as the lights started coming back on, "I think you're right about that, sweetheart, this can't be good," Dean said from above me where I was still sitting on the cot before sitting back down and watching as Sam started cleaning Dean's bullet wound with one of the clean towels I swiped when one of the nicer officers let me use a bathroom when I started fake crying, and managing to swipe the secretary lady's cross so we could have some holy water and manipulating her into giving me a cherry coke which was so going to make me hyper as I heard Dean grunt in pain, "Don't be such a wuss," I heard Sam say to him, neither of them paying attention to me, though not quite trusting them too well yet, especially Sam as he kept sending me nasty looks and just wanting to go back to Missouri's.

"We're like sitting ducks in here," I heard Sam say from where I sat on Dean's other side, away from Sam as I wasn't comfortable with sitting next to him yet though trusted Dean enough not to hurt me, especially after watching him get shot for me which was very admirable and felt safe enough with having him put his arm around me which I guess is what big brothers do," Yeah, I know," I heard Dean respond back to him as I leaned against him, tired from not sleeping or really eating since I was at Missouri's, "Who knows how many are out there, any one of them can just walk right in," Sam responded, concerned because who knows maybe they already are.

"It's kind of wild, right? It's like they're coming right for us, never done that before. You think it's because we're so awesome, I think it's because we're so awesome. What about you, sweetheart, do you think we're awesome," Dean said, and I giggled at his personality and it was almost like me when I am telling one of my stories, I guess we were related in some ways as Sam gave Dean a shut up, your not helping look or that is what I am calling it.

The small town sheriff showed up and started to unlock the door as the sheriff gave us a weird look, "Time to go, boys, the little girl can come with you," he said, tossing me my green bag which needed replacing that I had wondered what happened to and making them unsure as I felt myself being lifted up, "You know what, we're just comfy right here, but thank you," Dean said, backing us up with me in his arms as Dickhead came around the corner, demanding to know what the sheriff was doing and shooting him in cold blood ashis eyes turned black and watched as Sam tackled him and force his head in the toilet of holy water and exercising the demon inside him as Dean held back Officer Jackass while the secretary lady looked on, hearing the demon say, "It's too late, I already called them," before watching the black smoke come out of Agent Dickhead, passing out onto the ground.

I watched as Agent Dickhead suddenly started coughing and unsure of what just happened, "I,..I shot the sheriff," he said as he registered what just happened, still looking in shock, "But you didn't shoot the deputy," Dean said, chuckling and trying to lighten the mood which got a laugh out of me, realizing just how much alike we are as Sam gave Dean a dark look that made him shut up as he whispered something in my ear, "That Aidan, is what I like to call Sammy's bitch face," which brought on more giggles and getting another 'bitch face' from Sam though I think I might call him Sammy just to annoy him.

"I was fine just a few minutes ago, and..," he said, faltering as Dean cut him off, "Let me guess, black smoke jammed its way down your throat," he said, getting serious as he went into hunter mode while I played with his necklace as Henrickson went wide eyed at his response, "You were possessed," Sam spoke, finishing for Dean; "Possessed, like possessed," Agent Dickhead asked them in shock that demons could all be true which was so an I told you so moment as Dean handed him back his gun, "I owe you the biggest I told you so ever," Dean said as Agent Dickhead who in return gave him a too soon look which I found amusing.

"Officer Amici, keys," I heard Agent Dickhead say, startling me awake, having dozed off because of the drugs in me and guessing that was his actual name and not just the name I made up for him as I watched as Agent Dickhead unlocked the brothers handcuffs, letting them drop to the floor," Ok boys, so how do we survive," Agent Dickhead asked us, finally believing the truth instead of being an arrogant asshole like he has been to me for the last two days and so I think I deserve a damn apology for how he treated me.

* * *

I felt bad when I realized that I wasn't going to be much help as I apparently, according to Dean, have a badly sprained ankle as I watched him look at blueprints, sitting on top of the desk he was working at while Nancy was patching up his bullet wound as Agent Dickhead and Officer Jackass came in, loaded with a pile of guns which wasn't going to do much as you couldn't shoot at demons, it will just piss them off, "That's nice but that isn't going to do much good. You don't poke a bear with a BB gun, it's just gonna make him mad," Dean replied, speaking my thoughts out loud while Officer Jackass seemed to just roll his eyes with attitude so I stuck my tongue at him which pissed him off but who cares, he ain't going to do anything.

Agent Dickhead spoke up, probably realizing fighting was going to get us nowhere, except dead, "What do you need," he asked Dean as they all paid attention, but I already knew the answer, "Salt. Lots of Salt, " Dean said, getting serious and going into hunter mode as Officer Jackass was still skeptical, "Salt," he clarified, not really believing us and just standing there with a stupid look on his face.

"Weren't you listening Officer Jackass or are you just fucking stupid? We need salt to keep the mean old demons from coming. Go on, get to it, why are you still standing there, get the salt," I spoke up, having fun bossing him around as I heard Dean crack up from watching me boss the cop around which I was enjoying a little too much.

"No way am I going to take orders from a ten year old foster kid," Officer Jackass spoke, rolling his eyes and before I could retaliate, Nancy spoke up, "There's road salt in the storeroom," she said to avoid a fight that was bound to happen as Dean went back into hunter mode.

"Perfect, perfect. We need salt at every window and every door. Aidan honey, do you think you can manage showing them what to do with your ankle or is that too much," he asked me as he lifted me off the desk and handing me the spare crutches that Nancy found in storage as I nodded my head, eager to please him.

"Alright, just try not to annoy them too much and if Officer Jackass, I mean Amici tries to put his hands on you again , kick him below the belt with your good leg and make sure you give it to him good and maybe just do it anyway for the hell of it, you got me," he said as I smiled up at him and nodded eagerly and went off in search to help the two with the salt.

Agent Dickhead didn't really seem to mind me showing him what to do though Officer Jackass was not so willing, stating that there was no way he was going to let a ten year old show him how to do a damn thing so I mostly just followed Agent Dickhead and fixed the lines that Jackass missed because he was too sloppy and didn't know what he is doing.

After fixing the the salt lines, I went to find my brother which I still felt weird about, having never had an older brother before who was still outside, as Officer Jackass was annoying me too much when Dean suddenly came bursting through the door with a bag full of weapons and supplies, "They're coming! Hurry," he said, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I felt him lift me up as if I weighed nothing and catching me by surprise as black smoke surrounded the building and heard Nancy scream as I hid my face in his shoulder as if that would keep the demons from getting me as the lights flickered around us as I sensed the demons outside.

I watched as the black smoke caused the building to start shaking frantically around us, tightening my arms around Dean, frightened as this was all too much for me, but knew I had to put on a good face and not show fear as it suddenly stopped shaking and got real quiet all the sudden, as the black smoke disappeared around us but knew this was not over and we were in for a fight.


	5. Demon Attack

I looked up as the building stopped shaking around us, "Everybody Ok," I heard Sam quietly ask us all as Dean set me back down on my feet and I leaned against him, not wanting to put too much pressure on my ankle and make it worse.

Thanks Officer Jackass, I really do appreciate you spraining my ankle, "Define Ok," I heard Agent Dickhead ask, still shocked that all this demon stuff was actually real, but I couldn't blame him for being skeptical because if I had not been raised in this life, I probably wouldn't want to believe it either.

"Alright. Everybody needs to put these on. It'll keep you from being possessed. Aidan sweetheart, do you need one," he asked me gently, looking down at me as I saw him handing out some handmade anti- demon possession necklaces as I shook my head and moved some of my red hair out of the way to reveal two anti-demon possession custom made hairpins though I also had a charm bracelet, but sadly, I had left it at Missouri's and just hope I can go get it soon as it was one of the few things my Uncle Maxie left for me.

"What about you and Sam," I heard Nancy ask Dean and watched as they both pulled their shirts back to reveal two identical anti- demon possession tattoo's on their chest which was real smart though I think I prefer the hairpins that I wear, not liking needles and as long as my hairpins remain in my hair, I am protected.

It got real quiet out there, but knew that the demons were still out there somewhere as I could still sense them and probably went to go find someone to possess as we were all physically preparing for a fight that was bound to happen even though I knew that I wasn't going to be much help.

Though at least Dickhead had been nice enough to give me my knapsack back after the way he treated me, happy to have my only few belongings back though Officer Jackass was pissed at that as I had hit him in the face with my bag, splitting his lip when I tried to escape and is still mad even though he deserved it for his cruel treatment towards me.

I heard a window break from where I was sitting at some cops desk, startling me from where I was sketching a funny picture of Officer Jackass getting eaten by sharks and got up from my seat as Dean and Agent Dickhead came rushing out of the back office with guns in hand.

I started to head over to join them when Dean stopped me, shaking his head at me, "No sweetheart, stay there," I was ordered by my new big brother and placed on top of the desk as I pouted at being left behind, not liking being told what to do who smirked at my pouting.

A girl with messy blonde hair that I didn't recognize walked out of the back room with them all following her close behind and one look at her, I could sense that she was a demon whore as I got a glimpse at her true form that made my eyes burn.

"Look who we have here, a little bitty Winchester. I can sense that she is of blood relation to you and she looks like you, Dean. It seems that your Daddy got around," demon whore lady taunted though not sure exactly what she meant by that as I covered my eyes that were burning because of her true form.

"Shut your mouth, Ruby, she isn't your concern. How many are out there," Dean asked her, leaning on the desk right beside me, getting the attention off of me and could tell he didn't trust her but I didn't trust her either, she was a demon and they couldn't be trusted no matter how trustworthy they may appear to be, and I can't understand why they would even trust one, she was just going to turn against them.

I watched as demon whore rolled her eyes at him, "Thirty at least, so far. So sister or cousin? I can sense that she is from a natural psychic bloodline. She can see my true form," demon whore said, moving the topic back to me again and wished she would just leave me alone as I wondered how she knew I came from a psychic bloodline, not even John knew that.

Dean gave me a surprised glance as I saw her look at me again with a smirk, not liking her as she made me feel uncomfortable and slid closer to Dean for comfort, feeling threatened as she kept staring at me with a look like she saw me as a problem, causing my lower lip to wobble, wanting to cry which only made her smirk even more and refused to give her that satisfaction.

"Will you leave her alone and stop staring at her! She is not your concern and you are making her uncomfortable with all your damn staring, so can we please stay on topic," Dean said, annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, looking away from me.

"So thirty hit man gunning for us, that's fucking fantastic. Who sent them," Dean asked, getting back on topic and lifting me onto his lap which I didn't mind, leaning against him, feeling content as she looked surprised, like he should have known and glanced over at Sam," You didn't tell Dean? Wow, I'm surprised," she told him as Dean looked over at Sam, "Tell me what," I heard him ask from above me.

"There is a big newcomer, a real pied piper. Her name is Lilith and she really wants Sam's intestines on a stick, sees him as competition. You better keep your new cute little sister away from her or she might see her as competition as well," demon whore said, snidely as she glanced at me and had a feeling there was something I was missing.

I saw Dean give Sam an annoyed look, "Jeez Sam, is there anything else you think I should know about? Fuck," he yelled out which caused me to jump and shift slightly on his lap as yelling has always frightened me as Dean glanced down at me, "Sorry sweetheart," he said, more softly but still seemed annoyed.

"How about you two talk this out later, we need the Colt. Where's the Colt," demon whore yelled when I saw them hesitate and I always thought the Colt was just a myth, remembering all the bedtime story my uncle used to tell me when I was real little though never believed the story, just thought it was one of those bedtime stories that hunters told their kids to get them to bed at night as I heard Sam tell her it got stolen as I snorted at that and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you just say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands! Fantastic," she said, pissed off at them for letting it get stolen.

Though it wasn't like they asked for someone to come and steal it from them so there was no need to be a bitch about it and if it wasn't for the fact that she was so ugly that she made my eyes burn and a demon, I would have actually told her as I have no problem with calling people out.

"Since I don't see any other option...there's one other way. I know a spell. It'll vaporize any demon in a one mile radius, myself included. So you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die, so next time be more careful. How's that for a dying wish," she said to the brothers though that sounded more like a win to me, one less demon in the world as far as I was concerned.

"What do we need to do," I heard Dean ask the demon whore as I felt him tighten his hold on me, "Sorry, you can't do anything. This spell is real specific. It calls for a person of virtue and last I checked, your not still a virgin," demon whore said which confused me, what does that mean as he laughed at her, "Nobody's a virgin, except..." as he glanced down at me as I noticed demon whore look over at Nancy who was holding her cross.

"No way, you're kidding me? You never have, not even a little bit," he asked who looked annoyed by his statement, claiming it was a choice as I pulled on his sleeve and looked down at me,"What's a virgin," I whispered as he suddenly got real pale and demon whore laughed at him because of my question which I did not understand.

"Yeah Dean, what is a virgin or better yet, where do babies come from," she said, taunting him and he gave her a glare that was telling her to shut up, but did notice how he had avoided my question.

I wonder what was so bad about it and shouldn't she know where babies come from because Uncle Maxie said they come from the Elves we originally descend from and he wouldn't have lied to me.

I heard Nancy clear her throat to get their attention and back on topic as everyone looked at her, "So the spell, what can I do," she asked demon whore who approached her and spoke, "You can hold still...while I cut your heart out of your chest," who looked in shock at her response as did everyone else in the room and this is why you can't trust demons.

"What are you crazy, you can't just kill someone," Dean said, sounding pissed as he lifted me off of his lap just as I was getting comfy and onto the desk and going over towards crazy demon whore and standing real close to Nancy, probably in case demon whore tried to just attack her.

"What do you think is gonna happen to this girl when all the demons get in or to your cute little redheaded bastard psychic sister," she told him as I watched Nancy's reaction and looked to be thinking it over in her head and I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was thinking of sacrificing herself if it meant she could save everyone else, but there has to be another way, she was too nice a girl to have to die like that, the demon whore is just crazy.

"We're gonna protect them, that's what," Agent Dickhead spoke up from his spot where he was sitting; sure now he wants to protect me, but where was he when he was letting Officer Jackass knock me around, standing there watching so I didn't trust a word he said.

"Very noble. You're are all gonna die. This is the only way if you want to save either of them," she said, still arguing with my brother and I don't like that she was using me as a tool to manipulate him and get her way as Dean looked over my way, hearing them all argue at once and Nancy got fed up with them not listening.

"Everyone please just shut up! I'll do it," she said, making up her mind which did not surprise me at all as Dean shook his head at Nancy, telling her she didn't need to do this and that they will find another way, completely against the idea of sacrificing her and I agreed, she didn't deserve to die and there is always another way.

"We don't sacrifice people. If we do, we are no better than them," Agent Dickhead responded, not agreeing with her wanting to sacrifice herself as demon whore lady who I still thought was crazy made her opinion known, "We don't have a choice, you know I'm right," she said while looking at Sam who didn't respond, but he couldn't actually be considering letting demon whore sacrifice her.

"Sam, tell her. Sam" Dean said, annoyed as he didn't respond and looked like he actually wanted to kill this girl who was nothing but kind, just so we could escape and I would rather die than live with knowing I took part in sacrificing a girl who didn't deserve to die.

"It's my decision," she said firmly, her mind made up as evil demon whore lady smirked at the thought of getting her way, "Damn straight, cherry pie," she taunted as Dean yelled out, startling me, "Stop, no one is killing any virgins! Sam, I need to talk to you," he said, harshly before walking into the next room, with Sam following him behind.

"This is why you don't trust demons, they're all a bunch of crazy ugly-faced whores," I said, speaking my mind and letting my mouth run as she looked annoyed and came over towards me, too close for my liking but stopped when Dean and Sam came back in the room, backing away from me when Dean gave her a look though wasn't happy when she heard their plan which didn't involve killing a virgin.

We were waiting for the plan to be set in place as Sam came back though it would really take a miracle to survive this crazy plan, "This is insane," he said, taking the words right out of my mouth as demon whore who sat on the other side and away from me at Dean's request spoke up, "You win understatement of the year," she said, voice filled with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes at her.

She was just mad that they wouldn't let her kill a virgin but even if we all die, I prefer this over sacrificing some girl, "This isn't going to work and your going to get that kid sister of yours killed. So long boys," she said, walking away as they looked surprised as if they expected her to stay and help fight.

"So your just going to leave, not help," Sam asked her, shocked as she faced him,"I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. So mind letting me out," she said as demon whore glanced at me one more time and in return, stuck my tongue out at her in retaliation as I watched her leave.

I was lifted up again by Dean and carried me back into the back room and setting me next to the recorder that Sam had set up with a taped exorcism, "Alright sweetheart, I have a very important job for you, the most important. When I say when, I want you to push that button, but not until I say so and don't leave this room until I come get you, think you got that," he said as I nodded my head, eager to please him.

He smiled down at me, "Good girl," he said, ruffling my red hair which I hate when people do that as I scowled at him which only made him smirk and left me on the desk with the recorder as he put salt around the door to keep me safe and prevent the mean demons from coming at me.

"Everyone all set? Let's do this," I heard Dean scream out to everyone who were all stationed at each entrance of the building, and hearing Dickhead and Jackass call out they were good as Dean gave me one more glance before moving the salt away from the main entrance, as I felt very anxious of this upcoming fight.

They all started coming all at once as I held tightly onto the small handgun, filled with salt rounds that Dean had placed next to me in case I needed to use it, and that is when the gunshots started, hearing the yelling and could see the fight from where I was and every time I would hear a shot, I flinched.

I knew not to press the button yet because Dean said not to until he gave the order, they wanted to make sure all the demons got in first and give Nancy and some cop time to lock them in or we wouldn't get them all so had to be patient though it shouldn't be long now.

"Aidan Now," I heard Dean yell out to me from where he was as the fight got moved further down in the building and was told to stay put though never really dealt with demons before now, pressing the button as an exorcism came through the speakers next to me as I could see all the demons banging on the door, trying to escape and going rigid as black smoke descended from the bodies and disappeared into the night.

I was completely exhausted and drained from this fight as I watched as Agent Dickhead and Officer Jackass were helping the hosts of those the demons possessed though a few didn't wake up and glad this was all over though I still sensed something but I wasn't sure what it was as I felt myself fighting sleep as the sleep deprivation and being drugged was slowly starting to get to me as I finally closed my eyes, not paying attention to the conversation around me.

I felt myself being lifted up, but for once instead of being startled, I didn't fight it, I already knew who was picking me up and just started drifting off, finally being allowed to sleep for the first time since I left Missouri's and though I know nothing about these new brothers, for all I know, they might not even want anything to do with me, but that could be a problem for tomorrow as I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep and for the first time since I was six, I wasn't scared and let's just hope that nightmares don't take over my dreams because I don't think I can handle anything else right now.


End file.
